The present invention relates to the field of diagnosis of wounds in a live tissue.
Electrophysiology is the science and branch of physiology that delves into the flow of ions in biological tissues, the electrical recording techniques which enable the measurement of this flow and their related potential changes. One system for such a flow of ions is the Power Lab System by ADInstruments headquartered in Sydney, Australia. Clinical applications of extracellular recording include among others, the electroencephalogram and the electrocardiogram.
Deterministic signals are exactly predictable for the time span of interest. Deterministic signals can be described by mathematical models. Stochastic or random signals are those signals whose value has some element of chance associated with it, therefore it cannot be predicted exactly. Consequently, statistical properties and probabilities must be used to describe stochastic signals. In practice, biological signals often have both deterministic and stochastic components.
Signal amplitude statistics may be characterized by a number of statistics may be used as a measure of the location or “centre” of a random signal. These may include mean, median, mode, maximal and minimal amplitude, range and peak to peak amplitude of the signal.
There are quantitative methods to measure the frequency and amplitude of a waveform. One of the most well known is spectral analysis, which mathematically decomposes the waveform into a sum of different waveforms. Fourier analysis decomposes the waveform into different frequency components and measures the amplitude (power) of each frequency component.
Whereas research on direct current (DC) activity in wound healing and tissue remodeling has a long history, electric fields of alternating current (AC) with specific frequencies have been much less studied.
Specific frequencies have been detected in various biological pathways known to be associated with wound healing such as pain, cell metabolism inter-cellular communication and bone growth.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.